The Oddest Sensation
by iJ3i
Summary: While busying himself before going to bed one night, Kurama gets a short visit from Hiei, during which Hiei tells Kurama how he feels about him. Very, very mild shounenai.


The Oddest Sensation

Boom-shakalaka-boom! Whassupie! I'm a little excited, but enough about me. On with the show!

Summary: Hiei pays Kurama a visit one night and the revelations fly!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Kurama, or Hiei, much to my displeasure.

* * *

Kurama sat cross-legged on the middle of his bed, staring down at his feet. He was in the middle of a deep thought, his eyebrows furrowed deeply across his forehead. He leaned forward a little, resting an elbow on his thigh and digging his fist deep into his cheek, resembling the sculpture _The Thinker_, position and action in all.

He let out a long, unconscious sigh, his lips pursing tightly. Outside, he could hear the crickets in the midst of their nightly activities, and the rustle of the leaves as they blew in the wind. He sat up slowly, straightening out his body and breathing in deep only to return to a slightly leaned over position, this time intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on top of them. He ignored the minor ache of his thighs due to the pressure of his elbows; it was the least of his worries.

The gears of his mind churned on, his focus solely on the many thoughts that flashed through him. This was a common practice for him, it was how he relaxed after a busy day. It was the only way to; his mother kindly left him to his peace and there was nothing left to distract him.

Well... There was at least _one_ thing.

Breathing in deep again, Kurama had the feeling that he was being watched. His first reaction was to look up towards the window. Surprisingly, he didn't see Hiei in the sakura tree. Already distracted, Kurama decided to call it quits for the night. He stood up and went over to the window.

Just as he stepped in front of it and reached for the frame, Hiei reached in and grabbed his arm. It was only for a moment, just until he climbed in the room. He dusted off his clothing and looked up at Kurama. Kurama had the type of look on his face like he'd just had an epiphany.

It was the weirdest thing when Hiei touched him. Something like a jolt; a shock. Kurama looked down at his arm and then over to Hiei. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kurama said, and then shook his head. "Excuse me. I'm just a little tired." Flustered, Kurama moved away from the window quickly. He went over to his desk and sat down in the chair. "You, um... Is there something you need?" Hiei kept his questioning glance as he stuck his hands in his pockets and moved closer to Kurama.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just curious as to why...you've decided to...grace me with your presence," Kurama said, moving his hands distractedly.

"Bored. Wonderin' what you were up to." Kurama looked over to him.

"Is that so?" he said. "Well, um... I was just about to go to sleep."

"Are you always this fidgety before going to sleep?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked down at himself and noticed he was still wringing his hands. Was he nervous about something? Still pondering over why he responded so strangely to Hiei's touch?

"Nevermind that," Kurama said, standing up. He pulled a strand of hair behind his ear. He went over to his bed and sat down. Hiei went to his chair and had a seat.

"You got a minute?" Hiei asked.

"Sure." Kurama said, pulling a leg up under him and letting the other hang over the edge of the bed. He faced Hiei, waiting for him to say something. Hiei sat staring at Kurama, as if expecting him to speak. "Didn't you want to tell me something?"

"I'm not the one with something on my mind. Let's have it, _kitsune_. What's going on?" Kurama shook his head.

"Well, what do you mean?"

"You're two seconds away from biting your fingernails. You weren't like that before I came in."

"Oh." Kurama shrugged. "Well, I guess I just wasn't expecting you." Hiei continued to stare at him, as if the answer wasn't good enough. "_Nani_?" Hiei didn't say anything, instead, he folded his arms and leaned back. "I'm going to bed." Kurama reached over and shut out his lamp. He laid down, settling under his sheets.

Hiei stood up and went over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and leaned over Kurama. Kurama looked up at him, his eyebrows lowering. He turned over. Hiei sighed.

"Don't make this hard, Kurama."

"What do you want, Hiei?" Kurama asked, sitting up. "Your being vague is getting us nowhere."

"I want to know what's on your mind. Why you're acting nervous around me."

"I don't know." Hiei frowned.

"I'm going to catch you," he said lowly.

"Was that...a...threat?" Kurama asked.

"Damn right it was."

"What is the matter with you?" Kurama asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"You know as well as I that no one gets away with plotting against me." Kurama shot his head back in surprise.

"You can't be serious," he said. He shook his head, looking away. "You think I'm plotting against you? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard." Kurama shook his head again, and cracked a smile. He chuckled lowly. Hiei growled.

"You think this is funny?" he asked. Kurama looked over to him.

"Yes, Hiei. I do." Hiei stood up. "I'm not plotting against you, Hiei. That's just ludicrous." Hiei folded his arms.

"Well then, what is it?"

"I'm just having an off day. Everyone's entitled to one of those." Hiei sat back down. "No big deal."

"Hn." Hiei looked away.

"You look like you have something to say, now," Kurama said, bending his legs up in front of him. Hiei shook his head. "After all that with me, you won't tell me what you're thinking?"

"Just wonderin', _kitsune_, no big deal."

"No big deal indeed." Kurama chuckled and laid down.

"Don't go to sleep just yet." Kurama found the request anomalous, but just nodded.

"I won't." Hiei sighed and lifted his legs, propping his feet on the frame of the bed. "What are you worried about?" Hiei looked over at him.

"Do I look like I'm worried about something?" he asked. Kurama nodded. "_Shimatta_. Yusuke said the same thing. Made me mad. That's why I came here."

"To talk?" Kurama asked hopefully, reaching a hand out to him. Hiei sighed. Kurama nodded again. "It's alright, Hiei."

"Don't comfort me," Hiei said quietly.

"It's hard not to."

"Damn it all to hell." Hiei stood up again and went over to the window. He held his hands behind his back, regarding the moon and the cloudless night sky from beyond the branches of his favorite perch.

"What's the matter, Hiei?" Kurama asked, his tone serious.

"I don't like the feeling I get when it's tense like this. I just came at a bad time, that's all."

"It doesn't have to be this way, Hiei, though, I must say that sometimes it's necessary...with every relationship." Hiei chuckled lowly.

"Relationship," he repeated, with a reflective look lingering in his eye. Kurama leaned forward. Hiei turned towards Kurama and sat down on the bed next to him. Kurama watched his every move. "What's your favorite weapon, Kurama?" Hiei asked. Kurama leaned back, not expecting that question, but his response came quick, as if he had been.

"I would have to say the cat-o-nine-tails. Though I don't think I've ever used it on _enemies_." That made Hiei chuckle again.

"_Baka_," he said. Kurama smiled. "You should smile more often." Kurama stopped suddenly, rewinding the scene and playing it over in his mind. He smiled coyly, looking away.

"Yes...I am handsome, aren't I?" he asked playfully.

"Come here." Kurama hesitated, then scooted closer to Hiei. Hiei leaned forward, turning to speak into Kurama's ear. "Don't start acting weird around me, Kurama," he said, "but...being near you...gives me the oddest sensation...deep in the pit of my stomach." Kurama blushed a little.

"And it scares you?" he asked, his voice near whispers.

"Damn straight it does." Kurama nodded.

"I got used to the feeling you gave me," he said. "Or at least I thought I did. I was fine until you touched me. You don't touch me very often, but when you do..." Kurama shivered. Hiei smirked.

"Good," he said. "Wouldn't want you boasting like an idiot."

"Are you nuts?" Kurama said. "You bet I'll boast it. Someone's finally got a crush on me." Kurama laughed, though it sounded mostly like a giggle. Hiei looked at him strangely.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "Don't tell you've forgotten about the love notes and the harassing phone calls by all those _ningen_ females already." Kurama laughed again. "_Inari_, they're worse than Kuwabara." Kurama shook his head.

"They don't count, Hiei. They make me feel horrendous. The way you make me feel, Hiei, is quite different." Hiei smirked again.

"Good." He looked away, his expression seeming to sadden for a moment.

"_Nani_?" Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Not again," Kurama groaned. "You just told me the biggest secret ever! You must tell me what's on your mind now."

"No, I mean it. It's really nothing." Kurama frowned. "Really, Kurama. It feels weird to smile. I don't know what to do with my face when I stop." Kurama laughed again.

"You are too _aikurushii_," he said. Hiei made a face.

"No name calling." Kurama laughed again. "Alright. I guess I'm through keeping you up."

"Oh, Hiei," Kurama sighed. "You could me up all night long if you..." He stopped, blushing again. "Better rephrase that."

"No, no," Hiei said, holding up his hand. "I know what you meant to say, but things like that don't slip out for no good reason." He grinned and stood up. "Good place to leave off, huh?" Kurama smiled again.

"Sweet dreams, Hiei," he said, watching him go over to the window.

"'Night, Kurama." Hiei climbed out of the window and back into his tree, settling willfully in his resting place for the night. Perhaps one night when Shiori was away, he would opt for sleeping closer to his fox, but for the time, Hiei settled with the _ningen_ notion that distance makes the heart grow fonder.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I'd just love some reviews. Flame me if you please, I'll just dance around them while dreaming up another fic!

J3


End file.
